Something Precious Traducción Autorizada
by ValeAsencio
Summary: Blaine piensa en las palabras de Kurt, en la promesa del más caliente sexo de reconciliación y se maravilla, porque esto no es necesariamente eso, pero sea lo que sea, es casi demasiado intenso, algo que hace que su piel se sienta demasiado delgada y estrecha y sus huesos duelan por Kurt. Sea lo que sea, es mejor


**N/A: **Me rendí y escribí un fic sobre el capitulo 14. _Suspiros_. También me rendí y **_gingerandfair_** tuvo que revisarlo porque yo no podía ayudarme a mi misma. Gracias querida.

**N/T:** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** por **_judearaya_**, este es su tumblr. Les dejo el link de la historia original _**juderaya. tumblr post/81599807065/fic-something-precious **(borren los espacios)_

* * *

– Así que cuando dices el más caliente, quieres decir-

– Blaine –, Kurt interrumpe desde su posición privilegiada en la cama; alzándose en el colchón, se levanta hacia Blaine, que está de pie junto a él; hacia el siguiente beso. Blaine se agita en sus pies, clavando sus dedos en el bíceps de Kurt. La boca de Kurt está hambrienta y enfebrecida mientras da un tirón del dobladillo del suéter de Blaine con impaciencia.

– Espera –, Blaine dice, riendo y alejándose para rescatar el tejido de su suéter quitándoselo él mismo.

– Ven aquí –, demanda Kurt, con la barbilla inclinada y sonriendo con conocimiento. Engancha su dedo en el cuello de la camiseta de Blaine y lo tira más cerca – Y desnúdame.

– Está bien –, le susurra Blaine con una sonrisa, exhalando un poco sorprendido cuando Kurt se vuelve para otro beso.

– mmmm – Kurt saca su suéter cuando Blaine lo está tirando a la altura de su cabeza.

– Me encanta como se te ve este suéter por cierto – Blaine besa su barbilla a lo largo de su cuello hasta que Kurt está haciendo ruidos poco indefensos, sus palmas agitadas aumentando la presión sobre las curvas de los hombros de Blaine.

– Por favor, dime que me vas a follar –, Kurt se las arregla para decir, salpicando de besos donde sus labios pueden llegar, en las orejas y las mejillas y el cabello de Blaine.

– Kurt estas – Blaine comienza – ¿estás seguro? – Probablemente puede contar con sus dedos el número de veces que Kurt ha sido pasivo.

– Blaine – Kurt le lanza una mirada – ¿Alguna vez siquiera he preguntado cuando no lo estoy?

– Touche –, dice Blaine, luego se inclina para mordisquear sus labios, disfrutando de la elasticidad de los labios de Kurt con sus suaves mordiscos.

– Desnudos –, Kurt suspira, inclinando la cabeza para animar a los labios de Blaine contra su cuello. – Dios, por favor, desnudémonos y pon tus dedos en mí.

– Oh, Dios mío –, Blaine se aleja y empuja a Kurt más arriba en la cama. – Um, sí.

Ambos trabajan en zafarse de sus pantalones rápidamente; Kurt lo logra apenas unos segundos antes de Blaine y lo inmoviliza a la cama antes de que él haya sacado su pie izquierdo. La boca de Kurt está mojada y desenfrenada, besos suntuosos y frenéticos, sus dedos ahuecando la cabeza de Blaine.

Después de un momento de lucha, tratando de igualar la intensidad de Kurt y conseguir su pie que su pie que estaba atrapado estuviera libre, Blaine se da por vencido. Él deja que su cabeza se relaje de nuevo en la palma de la mano de Kurt. Él planta sus pies en la cama, sus piernas abiertas, y deja que Kurt se frote contra de él, siente la fricción de su pieles y de sus miembros.

Kurt se aleja, volviendo con lubricante y agarra la mano de Blaine, vertiendo un poco sin cuidado. Se pone en cuatro patas, gatea de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de su prometido y deja espacio entre sus cuerpos para la mano de Blaine.

– Vamos –, le susurra con impaciencia mientras Blaine usa sus otros dedos para tratar de esparcir la piscina de lubricante. Los labios de Kurt están calientes en él, y cuando Blaine empieza a tocarlo, las exhalaciones de Kurt son húmedas contra su mejilla.

Los testículos de Kurt son tan suaves, colgando con dulzura, y Blaine sabe cuánto Kurt ama esto, ama cuando Blaine usa la punta de sus dedos para trazarlos, para delinear cada uno y pellizcar ligeramente cuando tira de la piel suelta. No importa cuánto Kurt lo esté incitando, Blaine quiere tomarse su tiempo, ya que cuanto más relajado y excitado Kurt esté, más fácil es para él ajustarse.

– Por favor, cariño –, dice Kurt contra su cuello, alto y necesitado. Blaine traga y se estira hacia atrás más lejos. El ángulo es un poco incómodo, pero él lo hace funcionar, rozando el agujero de Kurt suavemente, trazando el borde arrugado. Su otra mano sostiene el extremo del hombro de Kurt, sus dedos clavándose en el. Kurt se mueve inquieto y Blaine presiona un poco más duro. Kurt inhala y luego exhala lentamente hasta que el primer dedo de Blaine se desliza dentro de él con facilidad por el lubricante y la elasticidad del cuerpo de Kurt.

– Dios, estas tan cálido –, Blaine abrie los ojos y mira hacia el techo y trata de mover su dedo. – Muévete un poco hacia arriba, necesito más espacio

Kurt se obliga a levantar todo su cuerpo, moviendo su cara del cuello de Blaine, descansando ahora su frente contra la de Blaine. Sus ojos están cerrados.

Blaine va tan despacio como le sea posible, tratando de equilibrarse con los gemidos de Kurt, yendo más rápido para conseguir que Kurt este lo más abierto posible.

– Estoy listo – Kurt jadea, estremeciéndose mientras Blaine pulsa cuatro dedos dentro de él con suavidad. –Estoy listo, estoy listo, por favor.

– Está bien –, Blaine saca sus dedos lentamente, besa los pómulos y los labios de Kurt y la nariz. Cuando Kurt le pone el condón, es un recordatorio agudo de su propia excitación. Blaine se muerde el labio y exhala con fuerza, gira sus caderas ante el toque. Kurt besa su cadera con dulzura y luego se extiende.

– Aquí –, dice Kurt, tomando la mano de Blaine y poniéndola alrededor de su pene. De esta manera Kurt tiene ambas manos en la cintura de Blaine para estabilizarse y así poder controlar la rapidez o lentitud con la que quiere que ir.

– Oh, oh dios –, gime Blaine. Ha pasado tanto tiempo – pero tanto tiempo - se siente como si nunca hubiese hecho esto, como si su memoria hubiera olvidado el cuerpo de Kurt, apretado y ardiente a su alrededor. Blaine pasa la mano arriba y abajo sobre el muslo de Kurt, su palma enganchándose en su vello ligero, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Kurt va despacio, pero su cara no es más que un mapa de placer. Está casi totalmente sentado cuando su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, suaves gemidos escapan de su boca. Sus pezones están en su punto máximo y su garganta es una larga columna de piel, con manchas rojas provocadas por la boca de Blaine. Él baja un poco más, y sus dedos están casi pellizcando la piel de la cintura de Blaine, donde se está sosteniendo.

– Estas-

– No te atrevas a preguntarme si estoy bien –, Kurt dice. Abre los ojos, de color turquesa brillantes y se ríe a través del eco de un gemido de Blaine, el aprieta y calor de Kurt a su alrededor es mucho que sobrellevar.

Con dedos temblorosos Kurt agarra más lubricante, frotando alrededor de su agujero torpemente mientras se levanta. Y entonces empieza a moverse de nuevo, desigual y descoordinado, su cara arrugada en concentración y placer. Blaine parece que no puede coordinar sus movimientos con los de Kurt, que se está moviendo de manera impredecible. Blaine agarra el lubricante de nuevo y pone en su mano y toma la polla de Kurt con ternura, trabajando lentamente, explorando y fomentando a que la erección de Kurt este endurecida completamente.

– _Blaine_, o-oh –, se queja Kurt, inclinándose hacia adelante para dejar caer sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Blaine – te sientes tan bien.

– ¿Sí? – Pregunta Blaine, sintiendo asombro y placer ante las palabras. Kurt abre sus ojos para mirar a Blaine y su respiración se atasca un poco, su aliento se engancha cuando Blaine acuna su mejilla con la palma de su mano seca. Hay un silencio Neoyorquino mientras ambos tratan de respirar. Ni se mueven o se rompe el momento que sus miradas están compartiendo.

– Tan precioso para mí –, murmura Kurt y sí, sí, asiente Blaine y las plantas de sus pies se deslizan sobre Kurt suavemente. Blaine piensa en las palabras de Kurt, en la promesa del más caliente sexo de reconciliación y se maravilla, porque esto no es necesariamente _eso_, pero sea lo que sea, es casi demasiado intenso, algo que hace que su piel se sienta demasiado delgada y estrecha y sus huesos duelan por Kurt-sea lo que sea, _es mejor_.

Kurt se hace cargo, conduciéndolos con largos y profundos movimientos. No es lento, pero si es constante, y sigue y sigue hasta que están jadeando y sudando, hasta que Blaine siente como si estuviera brillando intensamente, hasta que la piel de Kurt se siente tan caliente que Blaine cree que lo esta quemando. Los músculos de Kurt, su largo y atractivo cuerpo musculoso, se desplaza deliciosamente bajo las palmas de Blaine.

– _Kurt _–, Blaine dice entre gemidos suaves.

– Sí –, Kurt ofrece, moviéndose más rápido – vamos, vamos.

– ¿Estás cer-

– Vamos Blaine –, Kurt lo aprieta a propósito, cabalgándolo, trabajando el miembro de Blaine con el embrague abrasador de su cuerpo en duros movimientos. Su dedo se presiona contra los labios de Blaine, separando sus dientes un poco. Blaine lo muerde y se viene, sus caderas tartamudeando y se viene y se viene. Los huesos de la cadera de Kurt son sólidos, algo tan real y conectándolos a tierra mientras Blaine los sostiene a través de su orgasmo.

Kurt se acerca y se estabiliza, besando suavemente todo el rostro y el cuello e incluso hasta los pezones de Blaine, trayéndolo de vuelta con su piel, esperando pacientemente en silencio.

– ¿Puedo comerte? – dice Blaine en su aturdimiento sin realmente pensarlo bien.

– Um. – Kurt se aleja.

– ¿Por favor? – pregunta Blaine. Bien él podría intentar tener un día especial de actos sexuales con los que Kurt no se siente cómodo.

– Está bien –, Kurt sonríe tímidamente. Él deja que Blaine se deslice hacia afuera, suavemente, sosteniendo la base del condón. Él se encarga de ello, entonces Blaine lo guía hacia abajo sobre su espalda con sus dedos todavía zumbando. – ¿Estás seguro que quieres?

– Kurt –, Blaine deja caer un beso en los labios de Kurt. – Sabes que yo siempre quiero. – Se aclara la garganta. Con cuidado, él pone una almohada bajo el trasero de Kurt. El aliento de Kurt sigue siendo desigual, su erección un poco baja por el tiempo que ha pasado.

– Está bien –, dice Kurt de nuevo. Cierra sus ojos, las palmas de sus manos presionando contra ellos por un momento, pero cuando Blaine se mueve entre sus piernas los abre sin dudarlo. Hay mucho que le gusta acerca Kurt, pero esto - Kurt nunca hace nada que no quiere, y Blaine se puede confiar de eso.

– Oh mi –, dice Kurt débilmente cuando Blaine lo lame por primera vez. Él sabe cómo lubricante y látex, pero su agujero es todavía tan abierto, deliciosamente relajado, fácil para el dedo de Blaine que se desliza antes que su lengua. Blaine se asegura de tratar de mantener todo mojado y resbaladizo. Los muslos de Kurt se sacuden a su alrededor, con fuerza, y él está coreando el nombre de Blaine en voz baja, luego en voz alta cuando Blaine empuja su lengua dentro. Desliza el dedo hacia fuera, usando sus manos para abrir las mejillas del traseros de Kurt la más abiertas posible. Revolotea sobre el agujero con su lengua, y trabaja en el, chupando y besando y lamiendo, el cuerpo de Kurt volviendo a él, el gusto de Kurt y el olor de su almizcle.

Blaine pone dos dedos en su interior después de lamer todo y los curva para tratar de encontrar la próstata de Kurt. Él mueve su pulgar contra el redondeado perineo de Kurt y cuidadosamente chupa uno de los testículos de Kurt en su boca. Él los traza con su lengua, uno y luego el otro, besando la suave piel. Él siempre se maravilla de esto, cuan suave es la piel de Kurt aquí, lo hambriento que esta siempre por sus esponjosos testículos, lo mucho que quiere cada ruido que Kurt hace cuando están en la boca de Blaine.

La mano de Kurt está en su propio miembro, apretando y acariciándolo y Blaine puede decir lo cerca que está por la forma en que su agujero palpita alrededor de sus dedos.

– Vas a-? – Kurt mira hacia abajo y toca la mejilla de Blaine con sus dedos húmedos, guiándolo hacia su polla. Blaine exhala y luego chupa la cabeza, lamiendo su ranura, alrededor de la cabeza, en su frenillo. Enrosca más sus dedos dentro de él y chupa su camino hacia abajo, sorbiendo un poco y Kurt grita, se arquea y se presiona tan fuerte en la boca de Blaine que se atraganta. Su trasero aprieta los dedos de Blaine, un acto repentino que emite duros impulsos. Inunda la boca de Blaine tan fuerte que cuando se viene es increíblemente satisfactorio.

– Ven aquí –, dice Kurt finalmente, en voz baja. Él limpia los labios de Blaine, las sobras de su corrida, y luego los lame. – _Blaine_.

Blaine sonríe ante eso, el peso de la misma, su nombre cargado con las abundantes emociones de Kurt. Él se acurruca con Kurt. Están pegajosos por el lubricante y el sudor pero se relajan rápidamente.

– Eso fue- Kurt comienza, sus dedos jugando con la clavícula de Blaine. Blaine se estremece y sonríe.

– ¿Podemos tener el más caliente sexo de reconciliación mañana?

– Hmm?

– Eso fue algo – Blaine se apoyó sobre su codo y miro a Kurt. Los dedos de Kurt se deslizaron por su pecho. – No me malinterpretes, solo que fue- No creo que eso califique como sexo caliente de reconciliación.

– Sí. – La cara de Kurt esta relajada, llena de encanto, sus ojos perezosos y sus labios flexibles. – Sin duda fue algo más. – Su voz desvaneciéndose por el cansancio.

Blaine lo besa lentamente, luego se enrosca contra Kurt. Él no tiene que preguntar para saber que ambos entienden de qué se trata.

* * *

Disculpen cualquier error en la traducción pero quería hacerlo antes de mañana :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos!


End file.
